Harry's Tale
by i.anachronism
Summary: Kudos to anyone who can guess the narrator. Set to Howard's Tale By Sick Puppies. R&R PS. I forgot the Disclaimer, I don't own either Harry Potter or the Song. T for swearing


**Age five, just a little boy shy**

**Is he ready for the big surprise**

**He'll be playing Lego in a dream**

**When the shadows come to life**

Five-year-old Harry James Potter lay deep in sleep, completely unaware of what was going on around him. Dark shadows crept into the room and Harry started writhing as a dull ache in his scar spread to a burning pain. He woke up with a scream before clamping a hand over his mouth. He listened quietly for movement upstairs, upon hearing none he let out a soft sigh of relief. He rubbed his scar wincing as pain shot all the way through his body. Giving up after a few minutes he lay back down and tried to fall asleep.

**Age nine and he should've been fine**

**With a secret he's sure to keep**

**Two times had to tell a little lie**

**For the sake of him and me**

The first time he used magic he thought nothing of it. He was running from Dudley and his gang and he wished himself on the roof. He never thought his wish would actually come true, but there he was, and when asked to explain how, he cast his eyes down and mumbled something about climbing the dumpster. Later he stuck to the story while wishing silently that he had someone to talk to.

**Hey, look what you did to me**

**When you were taking me home**

**Getting me stoned**

**Leave me alone**

**I waited for mum to comfort me**

**But when I opened my mouth**

**"Don't say nothing, shh"**

Putting up with his aunt and uncle's verbal abuse was something he could deal with. It was the magic that was driving him bonkers. Harry's lies were tearing him apart, so when Hagrid saved him he jumped on the opportunity. He was finally getting away. No more lies.

**Age twelve and it isn't going well**

**Now it's 3 years to the day**

**Confused, but unlike you**

**This feeling won't go away**

The-boy-who-fucking-lived, survived Voldemort 3 times and all he was, was a bloody icon, a hero. He was a boy for fuck's sake, but that didn't seem to matter to anyone. Dumbledore had been playing this boy from the beginning, just as he played me, and Harry just followed him blindly.

"I know your watching me." I heard Harry's voice call out. I stepped out of the shadows.

"Well done," I said bowing.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously. I smiled.

"You'll know in time." And I faded.

"Hey, wait!"

Harry sat down disappointed.

"Bloody hell."

**Sixteen and the woman down the street**

**Has invited him to come inside**

**The first time, it didn't feel right**

**It'll be the last time he tries**

Harry walked down the street. A woman looked out of her window at him a dark look in her eyes.

"Hey you."

Harry's head flipped around.

"You I know you?" he asked, she shook her head.

"Come inside," she urged. "It's cold out."

He looked at her hesitantly.

"Come along."

She waved him inside. He shrugged.

I shook my head sadly. Moments later Harry came running out his hands covered in blood and his eyes a deep red.

"She attacked me first," he whispered to himself.

"And that justifies what you did?"

I turned to look at him my eyes flashing.

"It just happened."

Tears began streaming down his face as his eyes faded back to green.

"Don't do it again Harry, you don't want to become like him and me."

I disappeared again. From that day on Harry hated death and everything associated with it.

**Seventeen, all he's ever seen**

**Is living in between the lies**

**It's kind of funny how a mind**

**Can keep living in denial**

Harry sat numbly staring at Voldemort's body. He walked over to it slowly.

"I know you killed him, my mentor, the person watching over me. And that you killed all those other innocent people, but I forgive you… Tom Marvolo Riddle."

I felt tears prick my eyes. This boy had seen so much and he still believed in love.

"Harry?" I asked softly. He looked up at my ghost.

"But, you… you died."

I smiled.

"I chose this path, so I could watch over you."

"Thank you."

I watched the Hero walk away. Despite the lies, despite being used, he still did the right thing. He deserved his title.

**Eighteen is a very strange scene**

**He's still playing with the past**

**Expelled, maybe someone could've helped**

**If someone had known to ask**

"I need you," he whispered. I appeared above him.

"Harry, marry Ginny for pity's sake. Have kids. Forget the fucking past. It's tearing you apart."

"I can't."

"I'm going to leave Harry. You are too dependent on me. The living can help you more than I ever could."

Harry choked back a sob.

"But… I need you."

I was already gone.

**Nineteen and he's innocently**

**Parked right beside a school**

**He stares at a boy sitting there**

**And the boy stares at him too**

Harry walked the ground of Hogwarts after talking to McGonagall. As he walked past the lake he catches the eye of a boy sitting there.

**He walks over**

He walked slowly over to the boy.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Harry Potter, what's yours?" The little boy said.

The older Harry felt tears prick his eyes. He pulled the little boy into a hug. I smiled.

**He needs closure**


End file.
